


Bingo

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Lots of Married Couple Bickering, Nerd Wives, married!holtzbert, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Requested by thebohemianwitch on Tumblr:"Holtz and Erin go to Bingo, and Holtz wins Erin a Ghostbusters plush from one of the grabber claw machines :-)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for the prompt and so so sorry for the long delivery, is a busy life, darling, but I hope you'll like it and I hope it lived up to your expectations  
> Secondly I want to thank the lovely interminatis-paradoxum also from Tumblr for being a wonderful beta  
> And to everyone that's also following SoA, next chapter is written, once I get it beta read it will also go up so stay tuned
> 
> As for the general audience that has no idea what I was talking about back there, I want to thank you for clicking on this and in advance for reading it and a really big thank you if you do happen to leave feedback cause if you don't know yet I'm like a vampire except instead of blood I live on feedback

 “Holtz, I feel like a 70-year old, why are we here?”

 “Cause, Erin, my non-70-year old love, light of my life, I want to play bingo.”  
 “You’re ridiculous.”  
 “Thank you, so are you.”  
 She tapped Erin on the nose and the physicist giggled a little, letting her wife drag her into the bingo hall.

 

 “Besides, it’s my turn to choose how we spend date night.”

 “I still can’t believe you chose bingo.”  
 “What can I say? I like the place.”

 Erin laughed at her ridiculous wife. How had she fallen in love with such a dork? When she saw the engineer’s eyes light up she forgot about the question, knowing the answer to it very well.

 

 Erin was wearing a black t-shirt with x2+(y-3√x2)2=1 written on it and Holtzmann was sporting one with a matching design in black with the graph for the formula printed on it.

 

 They were truly living up to the title Patty had granted them with: nerd wives.

 Erin didn’t usually mind being called a nerd but when she was with Holtz she took it as a compliment.

 

 They chose a table to sit down at, Erin grateful the place wasn’t too crowded. An elderly pair of women sat to their right, one of them continuously sending weird looks at the couple. Finally, the woman clears her throat audibly and indicating with her eyes that her companion should look at Erin and Holtzmann who are currently chatting away, getting too lost in conversation to take note of anything else, were it playing bingo or getting weird looks.

 

 The other woman took one glance at the two and sent a questioning look to the Weird Looks Enthusiast.

 “Look at that, the queers all out in public, loud and proud, I swear, what if children were to see? I say, in my day, Mavis, in my day…”  
 The woman now identified as Mavis let a tired look paint her face.

 “Linda, let them be, will ya?” She sighed, a bit frustrated at her companion’s disgust.

 “This in’t what God wants.” The older woman shook her head stubbornly.

 

 Erin, having overheard the conversation, the distance between the two tables being rather small, looked at the pair and chided, with new found boldness:  
 “Hi, sorry to interrupt your conversation but this is my wife and I love her a lot and frankly I don’t care what a hypothetical God thinks or a thousands of years old book says. That is all, thank you for your attention.” She nodded and looked back at Holtzmann who was beaming with pride. Erin smiled at her.

 

“Well I’d never… This isn’t right, do you realize that?”  
“Oh, shut your face, Linda, they’re just a couple and a rather cute one at that so for Christ’s sake, let them be or I’ll hit you with a fly swatter.” She smiled at Erin and Holtzmann who were positively surprised by the woman defending them. Erin nodded in gratitude.

 

 “I cannot believe you, simply can not.” She stood. “I am leaving.” She scoffed.

 “Good, you won’t be missed.” The elderly woman cackled as her previous companion walked out of the hall, forgetting her ballot completely. When       the door closed behind her with a thud, Mavis turned around the face the couple.

 “So that was fun.” Mavis smiled widely, highlighting the wrinkles in the corners of her mouth.

 “Anyways, what’re a couple of young girls doing here?” She asked.

 “Young?” Erin laughed. “Her, yes, I’m past 40-” She couldn’t quite finish her sentence as she was kindly interrupted.

 “Dear, unless you’ve passed 60, you are young to me.” Mavis said.

 “Yeah, I’m siding with her on this one. Though you’ll never be old to me.” Holtzmann tapped her wife on the nose gently, making a silent ‘boop’ to accompany the touch.

 

 Mavis laughed and stood, leaning on a cane to keep her balance.

 “Oh I’ll let you two lovebirds be now, I was dragged here by that ol’ broadstick anyways.” Holtzmann snorted and Erin laughed, nodding as the woman left.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Holtzmann, you know those machines are here to trick you, right? It’s unlikely that you’ll actually win anything. Plus the awards usually cost less than what you pay for playing.” Erin whined.  
 “Erin, love, with all due respect, you know who you married, right? The Jillian Holtzmann, a literal engineer, trust me, I know my way with those machines. Plus there’s a Ghostbusters plushie and if we don’t deserve that as a reward then consider me insane.” Jillian responded.  
 “I do consider you insane.”  
 “You say the sweetest things, babe.” It was so surprisingly genuine Erin just kissed the woman on her nose and sighed.

 “Fine. But after this we go home.” She said.

 “Ooh, someone’s a little eager to get home… Where the bed is… You know, I-“” She was cut short.

 “Yes, I know, I’m literally your wife, you egg.” Erin laughed.

And with that, Holtzmann slipped a coin into the machine, needing two attempts to actually get the plush. She held it up in victory when she did, Erin grabbing her around the waist, a gesture both one of affection and also an attempt to keep the engineer from running a victory lap around the hall at full throttle.

 

 “Told you I could do it.” She smirked.  
 “Fine. I, Erin Gilbert, swear to never question my wife’s abilities to win over… whatever those machines are called.” Erin released Holtzmann and raised her hands in defeat and laughed with Holtzmann.

 

 

 

For a moment the engineer’s face went serious and she appeared deep in thought, Erin tilting her head sideways and furrowing her brows before Holtz spoke. “Wait no, warmth, come back.”

 Erin laughed and complied, wrapping her arms around the other woman again. Her wife may have been a bit crazy and a complete oddball that dragged her to bingo halls for date night but god damn it, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

And thus they called it a night, Erin hoping the next date night Holtzmann would organize would go more peacefully. It didn’t, of course but she loved it none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading and I'm getting old n boring with this, I know but do leave Kudos and comments because I live on them and they really do keep me inspired :)


End file.
